


It Fades

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Humiliation, Incest Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Object Insertion, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam made a deal years ago, and the Winchesters are owned by Meg.  She does whatever the fuck she wants, and as the years go by they find their resistance fading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> This is a birthday prezzie for Tori / samanddeaninpanties / outoftheashes :)

It all went down so quickly that Sam wasn't really sure what ended up happening. Dean was shoved to the floor, the Hellhounds howling, and the next it was quiet, and standing in the doorway was Meg, smirking that little self-satisfied smirk of hers. 

"What did you do?!" Dean yelled as he scrambled up, glaring at Sam, blood sluggishly leaking from the superficial wounds on his chest "What did you do, Sam?!"

*

"That guy over there will be able to give you your answer," Meg said, pointing at a guy in full leathers, a do rag, and a motorcycle club patch on his vest.

Sam cringed, but he'd learned hesitating or fighting it wasn't a good idea. He hadn't done it again after that first time, so he stood up and walked over to the man, standing by him with one barstool between them just in case the guy thought it was a come-on.

"May I go to the men's room and pee, please?" he asked, cheeks flushing.

The man tilted his head just a bit, brow furrowing. It was probably the first time anything like it had ever happened. The man glanced around the bar, catching Meg's eye. She winked at him, and he smiled.

"Does your mama say it's okay?" the man asked, leering at Sam.

Sam looked down at the bar top, trying to hide his embarrassment. "She said I can go if you say it's okay."

The man laughed. It was a deep rumble that jerked his whole body, and the man rocked back, resting his right elbow on the bar and gesturing toward the bathrooms, a dramatic sweep of his left hand hand. "Be my guest."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, then hurried to the bathroom.

Sam didn't have to look back to know that both Meg and Dean would be watching the biker to make sure he didn't follow Sam into the bathroom. As much as Sam hated some of the things she made them do, he appreciated how possessive she was. Nobody touched them unless she said it was okay. Nobody.

The man stayed put, and soon Sam was walking out of the bathroom and throwing himself down next to Dean in the booth. Meg didn't say anything about the change in seating arrangement, and Sam slid down a bit, getting comfortable and sipping on his beer.

*

Dean shook his head and backed up a step. "No fuckin' way."

Sam felt his own cheeks flushing. "I can make you come," he said to Meg.

"I gave you an order," Meg said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the brick wall of the alley she'd pulled them into.

Dean sighed. "Can we go back to the room first?"

Meg chuckled, then walked up to Dean, smiling at him. "Now, Dean, this wouldn't be the first time you've ever been on your knees in an alley. Why so shy now?"

Sam looked away, pretending he didn't hear it. Not because he didn't want to, but because Dean didn't want him to.

"You _know_ why," Dean said, then shook his head again. "He's my _brother_."

Meg wrapped her right arm around Dean's middle and pulled him close. "Wouldn't be the first time for that sort of thing either," she said with a smirk.

Sam's cheeks flushed even more, but they couldn't argue with her. But trading handjobs under the covers was different than Dean blowing him in a dirty alley.

"Do you really want to know what will happen if you don't do what I want?" she asked.

The hair on the back of Sam's neck stood on end as Meg pushed Dean against the wall without using her body.

"Dean, c'mon," Sam said, wincing. "Just do it."

Dean closed his eyes the whole time, and Sam was a little disappointed by that. He hoped Dean and Meg couldn't tell.

*

The first time Dean fucked him behind a shitty diner in Shitville USA, Dean could barely keep it up. The men and women watching didn't mind, and in fact offered to blow him every time he pulled out and stroked himself to hardness again.

Meg was sitting on a stack of boxes, legs spread wide as Sam ate her out, and Dean pushed in again, Sam wincing because getting fucked with a half hard cock wasn't the best feeling ever.

But then one of the guys mentioned the fact that Dean and Sam looked kind of similar. That it would be awesome if they were related somehow.

"They're brothers," Meg said.

One of the women let out a noise of disgust, but everyone else was more than happy about it.

"Baby brother's gettin' fucked," she said, and Sam closed his eyes, concentrating on getting her off and the way Dean's cock started to get harder with the attention.

"Dude, he's fuckin' his baby brother!" one of the guys said.

Dean had no problem staying hard after that, and Sam smirked as he ate Meg out, because that was the first time Sam had any idea Dean got off on it.

Sam got off on it too.

*

It wasn't often that Sam was surprised. Not anymore. Meg would tell them what to do, they would do it, and life would go on. But sometimes he just couldn't help himself, and he'd feel that rush of scary-new-shock.

They were sitting at the bar in another seedy watering hole in a shitty little town. The table tops were sticky, and the floor was covered in sawdust, which always made Sam shiver a bit. It was a creepy thing to do, in Sam's opinion.

Sam didn't like the way the man in the corner was looking at Dean, and Meg picked up on it too. She leaned against Dean's side and whispered to him. Sam couldn't hear what she'd said, but Dean's ears turned pink, so it must've been a good one.

Dean slid off the barstool and walked up to the man in the corner before going to his knees. "May I suck your cock?" he asked.

The man didn't need to think twice about it. He opened his jeans and pulled out his dick, smirking at Dean. "Wanna suck it right here, boy?"

Dean looked to Meg, craning his neck. A silent question, and she shook her head, so he looked up at Mr. Perv and sighed. "No, sir. My mistress wants me to invite you back to our room."

Mr. Perv's smile only grew as he tucked his cock back into his jeans and stood up. "Let's go, kid."

Dean's eyes were a little too wide, his breathing a little too shallow, and Sam couldn't blame him. They'd taken strangers back to the room before, and it was never fun for anybody but Meg.

Mr. Perv barely make it through the door before Meg threw him against the wall. Dean went to his knees, and Sam shut the door, locking it as Mr. Perv gasped and tried to wriggle his way free. Mr. Perv started to scream, but it was cut off, and he slumped to the floor.

Dean was up on his feet and heading for the man when Meg backhanded him, sending him to the floor again.

"He's not dead," Meg said as she unbuttoned her shirt and sat down on the end of the bed. "He's out cold, and we're going to play a game."

Sam started to undress, familiar with her games, and Dean sighed, taking his own clothes off. She smiled, pleased that her pets were on board with her plans.

"Want to hear the rules of the game?" she asked, shrugging out of her shirt and tracing a nipple through the lacy bra with her left index finger. She didn't wait for a response before she continued. "Sleepy over there is going to wake up soon. I only gave him a love tap. If you guys can make me come before he wakes up, he gets to live. If not, then I'm going to kill him."

Dean and Sam both went to their knees in front of her, Sam's hands reaching for her jeans, but she smacked them away.

"You two don't get to eat me out until later," she said, then smirked. "Flip a coin, and whoever wins gets to be the fucker."

"Just do it," Dean said crawling to his bag and throwing the tube of lube at Sam.

Sam flicked it open, hoping Meg wouldn't make them stop and flip the coin. The longer it took to make her come, the sooner the guy would wake up, and neither of them wanted him to die.

"Aww, you're not gonna flip a coin?" Meg asked, pushing her jeans down and spreading her legs wide.

Sam took it as a suggestion instead of a demand, so he squirted some lube onto Dean's hole and his own cock, then pushed a finger inside Dean. Dean squirmed a bit, but then he relaxed around Sam, so Sam added a second finger.

"He's gonna wake up," Meg said, fingering herself.

"Okay, I'm good," Dean said, reaching back and pushing Sam's hand away, grabbing at his cock.

Sam lined up and pushed in, Dean grunting as he tried to adjust. It wasn't the first time they'd fucked for her. The first time had been a disaster, and Sam didn't like to think about it.

He wasn't fully hard, and it was difficult until he started plumping up more, Dean's warm hole enough to get his cock more interested. Meg liked it when Dean made noise, so Sam grabbed his neck and pulled him back, fucking into him as he reached around and squeezed his balls.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out.

It was a win because Meg moaned. Dean wasn't hard, but Meg never cared much about performance issues unless they were fucking her.

Sam wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Meg made sure the guy stayed unconscious until Sam came inside Dean and Meg gasped out her own orgasm, because the man groaned as they were both coming down from their orgasms.

"What happened?" the guy asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You missed out on all the fun," Meg said, shrugging.

The guy frowned. "Seriously?"

Meg chuckled, then stood up and opened the door. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much next time," she said, then pointed toward the parking lot. "Get out."

The guy was a little unsteady as he got up, and he grumbled his way out the door, but he left alive, and that's all Sam and Dean could hope for.

*

Meg didn't take them to BDSM clubs anymore. Not after a dom noticed Dean was distressed and offered to help him leave his abusive domme.

If it hadn't been for Sam, the man wouldn't have left the club alive. As it was, it was a near miss, and Sam's quick thinking had Dean eating Meg out in the corner of the club while Sam convinced the man to leave and that Dean loved his life as a slave. The man didn't need to know the truth.

*

Sam pushed his brother's ass against the wall to keep him from bucking forward, and Dean pulled on his hair, wanting to get deeper. Sam gagged a little, but Meg liked it when he gagged.

"Whoever comes first misses out on the chance to fuck me," she said.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled around his brother's cock. It was on, and he was going to make Dean come first so he could fuck Meg.

Dean hissed, his head hitting the wall. "Dude, keeping tugging on your cock, you asshole."

Sam loved giving blowjobs, and it usually didn't take much stimulation to his own cock when he was blowing somebody. The taste of his brother on his tongue, the vulnerability of having such a delicate part of Dean's body in his mouth, teeth so close, so sharp, Dean's pubic hair tickling his nose, and Dean's fingernails scratching his scalp because it was that good. It all made him so fucking hard a stiff breeze could probably get him off.

"Sam!" Dean whined, squirming. "She didn't say you could use your fingers!"

Sam hummed around Dean's cock, fingers tracing over Dean's asshole. Dean's breath caught in his chest and Sam knew that was Dean's tell. He pulled back and caught the load on his face, Dean's hips bucking forward as Sam stroked the base.

Sam didn't clean himself up. He jumped on Meg, leaving Dean to slump down to the carpet on jelly legs, and he shoved his cock into her as she licked his face.

He came way too soon.

*

"Ask him or I'm going to kill him," Meg said flippantly. She was munching on some fries, and as Dean slowly slid out of the booth, she threw some fries at Sam. "Try not to come in your pants," she said with a smirk.

Sam snorted. "It's not me that gets off on it."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Dork."

Dean walked up to the man Meg had pointed out, and he cleared his throat. "Uhm, sir?"

The man was in his fifties, and Sam wasn't one hundred percent certain, but he had a feeling Meg chose him because he looked a lot like their dad.

The man looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Dean shifted from one foot to the other. "Would you please spank me?"

Sam barely heard the words, and he saw Meg sit up straighter out of the corner of his eye. She said Dean's name in a tone that meant business, and his shoulders drooped a little.

"Please spank me," Dean said louder.

The man took a quick look at Meg, sizing her up before looking to Dean again. "Okay, c'mere," he said, pulling Dean down over his lap.

Dean squeaked, and Sam hid a smile behind a bottle of beer. "No!" he whimpered, trying to push the man's hands away from his belt.

"If I'm gonna spank it," the man said, easily pulling Dean's right arm up behind his back and reaching around to unbuckle the belt as if he'd done it a thousand times before, "I wanna see it."

Dean squirmed on the man's lap, but it only helped the jeans and boxer briefs come down faster, and as the man brought his hand down on Dean's ass, Dean gasped, then held his breath.

Sam couldn't see between the man's legs. From where he was sitting, he had a profile view of the man and could see Dean's face, which was fun, but he would've rather seen how quickly Dean was getting hard.

Dean whimpered, and the sound made Sam's cock twitch. The man must have realized what was going on because he stopped smacking Dean's ass and instead grabbed the left cheek, making Dean whine.

Sam cringed as the man's fingers ran over Dean's ass and headed for his crack. Before the man's fingers could get between Dean's cheeks, Meg had his wrist in a tight grip and Sam could hear the man grunt in pain.

"I didn't say you could touch him like that," Meg snarled. "Spank him or I find some other schmuck who will do exactly as I say."

The man shrugged, not scared of her, but he did nod. "Okay, darlin'."

Meg backed off and leaned against a table, watching the show. Others in the bar were watching too, and Dean yelped as the man smacked him so hard Sam swore he could feel it. Dean was panting, practically mewling as the man brought his hand down over and over, turning Dean's ass red.

"Oh! Oh!" Dean cried out, bucking against the man's leg as he dumped his load on the floor.

The man chuckled, looking up at Meg. "Do I get to touch him now?"

Meg pretended to think about it, then shook her head. "No, I'd much rather watch you play a game of pool with him."

The man wasn't phased by the odd request. "I suppose you want this ass on display while we play?"

Meg smiled, pleased with the man. "Yup."

"Hey!" Dean complained as the man unlaced his boots and pulled them off, then pushed the jeans and boxer briefs off.

The man smacked Dean's ass and helped him up, ignoring the load Dean had shot onto the floor. Sam got up and followed them to the back of the bar, where the pool tables were. Only one of the tables was in use, and three others were open, so the man racked it up before handing Dean a pool cue.

Dean had positioned himself between the pool table and the back wall of the bar, hiding his partial nudity from anyone walking into the bar, but that didn't stop the others playing at the table near them from ogling him.

The man who could've been their father's twin purposely missed his shot, and Dean flushed, trying to line up a shot without bending over, but finally just got into position and sank two balls. He knew better than to purposely miss like the man he was playing against.

On the next shot, Dean leaned over, concentrating on the trajectory. Sam saw it coming, but Dean didn't, so when the pool cue poked against his asshole, he yelped and bucked forward, slamming his hips into the table.

"Oh, sorry," the man at the other table said, holding his hands up. "My bad."

Sam smirked as Meg walked up to the man and broke the pool cue over his back, then held the two pieces up, ignoring his ranting and instead handing him the smaller end.

"If you're going to fuck his ass with it," Meg said, turning around and pushing Dean down over the edge of the table, "you should at least do it right."

Dean pushed his ass out, most likely hoping it would help, because the pool cue going in dry wasn't going to be fun.

"Want some lube?" Sam asked, pulling a tube out of his pocket.

"Awww," Meg cooed, "baby brother is thinkin' about you."

The men all perked up at that, and Meg just smiled. She'd hit the jackpot, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Maybe baby brother was hoping to get inside that ass tonight," Meg said, bumping the blunt end of the cue against Dean's hole.

"Fuck yeah," one of the men said, and Sam couldn't tell who it was.

"C'mere, sweetie," Meg said to Sam. "Lube him up for me."

Sam flicked open the tube and squeezed some out onto his fingers before pushing one finger into Dean's hole. He'd been fucked earlier in the day and was still a little loose, so Sam pushed a second finger in and fucked in and out a few times, smirking as the bartender locked the front door and came into the back to watch.

Dean buried his face in his arms, trying to hide his reactions to what Sam was doing to him. Sam was having none of it and stroked two fingers over his prostate, making Dean squirm and whimper loud enough the others heard it.

"Wanna see him fuck his big brother?" Meg asked the group, smiling when they all enthusiastically agreed. "I'm gonna need to see some money. I'm not gonna give this away for free."

Dean gasped as Sam pushed down on his prostate, and soon the guys were dropping bills onto the pool table.

"Didn't know we were gettin' a show tonight," their dad's twin said, leaning back against the wall after throwing his money down on the table. "You got a couple pretty little whores there, sweetheart."

Meg grinned. "Thank you."

Sam cock was hard when he pulled it out, and he pushed his dick in alongside his fingers, making Dean whine and go up on his toes. It was a crowd pleaser.

Dean tried to stay quiet, but after so long being with Meg, being too scared to stay quiet, he couldn't help himself, and breathy moans were punched out each time Sam slammed into him.

Sam froze when he felt something brush against his ass. Meg was behind him, so he cautiously began fucking Dean again, and as he pulled out, the blunt end of the stupid fucking pool cue nudged his asshole.

"I'm gonna need to see more money on the table for this," she said.

Sam rolled his eyes when the guys tossed more money, and he spread his legs a bit as she pushed the lubed cue into his ass.

"Fuck him," Meg said.

Sam groaned as he fucked forward and the pool cue slid out of him, only to push back in when he pulled out of Dean. He moved faster, fucking and getting fucked at the same time and more turned on than he had been in a while because of it.

"Come inside him!" one of the men shouted as another grumbled, "No, do it on his back!"

Sam knew better than to listen to them. Meg would tell him what to do, and he would obey it without question.

"Finish on his face," Meg said, and the men cheered.

Sam fucked Dean harder, almost dizzy with sensation and the humiliation of it all. He pulled out before he came, the cue getting shoved deeper inside as Dean turned around and went to his knees, looking up at Sam and waiting for the load in his face.

The men all cheered again, and Sam wasn't the only one who came. They made a lot of money that night.

*

Dean was fucking Meg. Pounding into her on the motel bed while Sam watched, stroking himself, sitting at the head of the bed with his legs spread wide, cupping his balls with his free hand.

Megs tits were bouncing, and Dean leaned in and sucked on her left tit. Sam figured Dean was using teeth when Meg gasped and smiled, arching into him.

Dean's eyes were darker than they used to be. It was a gradual thing. Had happened over the years since Meg first saved him from the Hellhounds. Sam missed the brilliant green, but the way Dean whined when he came with Sam's cock in his ass was worth it.

Sam came as Meg scratched her nails down Dean's back, leaving behind trails of blood that reminded Sam of the Hellhound's scratches from so long ago.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He grinned when he looked in the mirror and yellow eyes were staring back at him. They always glowed when he came.

Sam walked back out into the room just in time to see Dean flip Meg over and shove back inside, fucking her so hard she squealed with pleasure, arching her back and spreading her legs as wide as she could get them.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he huffed out a laugh before walking up to the guy bleeding out on the floor near the window and broke his neck. He was tired of the guy whimpering, and both he and Dean had already fucked him anyway.

"Wanna fuck her ass, Sammy?" Dean asked, panting as he wrapped his arms around Meg's middle and pulled her back onto his lap.

"Nah, I'm good for a while," he said. "I'm kinda hungry. You guys want something?"

"Pizza!" Meg demanded. "I want a pizza boy!"

"Ooh, get a chick!" Dean said over his shoulder. "We haven't had a chick in a while!"

"Fuck yeah!" Meg said, reaching back and yanking on Dean's hair.

Sam chuckled as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and called the pizza place across town. He knew he couldn't request the delivery person who came, so it would be a surprise. They'd be gone before the pizza place knew their driver was missing.


End file.
